<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I want for Christmas is you by squishyfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350276">All I want for Christmas is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfairy/pseuds/squishyfairy'>squishyfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas fic, Ice Skating, M/M, first snow, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfairy/pseuds/squishyfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin waking up on the Christmas morning only to find out one box under the Christmas tree.  He open the box and see a note with a ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I want for Christmas is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on Christmas eve and I know Christmas was like yesterday but my dumb self forgot to post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghoon had been whining for few days to go to Christmas shopping together just because he wants to buy the Christmas tree and decorated it. Younghoon said santa will come and give them present on the Christmas eve if they've been good for the year. Changmin shake his head unbelievable that Younghoon still believe in Santa. He never does. It's for kids fairytale. So they'll behave. But he didn't believe it too even when he's a kid. </p><p>"Where do you want to put that big ass tree in our house?" Changmin question the excited Younghoon upon the agreement to go to Christmas shopping this weekend. </p><p>Younghoon point a small corner by their living hall besides the TV.</p><p>"I promise we'll buy the small one. Just enough for us two" Younghoon smiling excitedly clapping and hugging Changmin. <br/>
The annoyed Changmin rolled his eyes and Younghoon saw it. Younghoon proceed to plant a quick kiss on Changmin's cheeks and he can see Channgmin's cheeks turn red. </p><p><br/>
That weekend Younghoon wakes up early and he tried to wake up Changmin by the smell of Changmin's favourite pancake. In no time, he see a pair of leg behind the kitchen bar and when he look up he saw Changmin with a messy bed hair but still cute. </p><p>"You always know how to get me up from the bed without any hardwork." Changmin huff.</p><p>"Good morning sweetheart, we've a long day ahead." Younghoon just laugh and pressed his lips on Changmin's forehead for his good morning kiss. </p><p>Changmin look happy after he get his favourite pancake and now they're already in the car to go to the mall. </p><p>"Should we stop by the ice rink after we buy everything? It's been awhile we skate together." </p><p>"Only if you buy me hot chocolate with marshmallows after"</p><p>"Anything you wish for sir. Your wish is my command." Younghoon playfully reply to Changmin. </p><p>"If that, can we go straight away to skating and skip Christmas shopping?" Changmin smirk. </p><p>"Ji Changmin! Do not trick me like that" Younghoon half yelling to Changmin's ear where he earn a smack on his shoulder. </p><p>There's so many people at the mall, probably they're out for Christmas shopping too. Changmin ask what did Younghoon need and Younghoon begin to take out his long wishlist where Changmin look at him astonished. </p><p>"Are we gonna spend the whole day here with your long list?"</p><p>"The ornaments is a must, you should pick yours too. And the stockings, we need that too" Changmin already rolled his eyes but obediently walked beside Younghoon while the taller pushing the trolley. </p><p>Halfway through the shopping, the trolley already half full. Changmin already tired because the list seems never end. Now he start whining when will they go to skate. Giving up to Changmin's whines, Younghoon negotiate saying they still need a tree and here they are in front of a bunch of Christmas tree.</p><p>"Hurry up and choose one." Changmin urge Younghoon to choose. </p><p>"Which one is better? This one or that one?" Changmin take a look at both of the tree and also to other trees until he pointing at one just-nice Christmas tree that looks very cute and Younghoon agreed. After that they separated, to buy each other present. Although Changmin was not excited about Christmas but he excitedly choosing a present for Younghoon. Younghoon said he'll pay everything and Changmin can go to buy the present. After they paid for everything, they start their journey to one of the famous outdoor ice skating rink. There's already people there. They paid for the ticket and the shoes and start skating. Changmin was happy and he's dancing in the middle of the rink while Younghoon laughing. After that they chase each other and after that they just skate side by side. Sometimes Younghoon will back hug Changmin and putting their hands in the pocket of their padding coat. Changmin was red and flushed due to the cold weather. They stop at the side of the rink while looking at the people happily skating with their family or loved one. He feel contented. To be by Changmin's side like this. To spend time together. And to be able to love a Ji Changmin. He's grateful. </p><p>"Changmin, will you marry me?" In the spur of the moment Younghoon unconsciously asking the the question. </p><p>"What did you said? You want me to carry you?" Luckily Changmin didn't heard it correctly, if not his big plan will ruined. </p><p>Suddenly it's snowing, lighter at first. It wasn't supposed to snow yet. It's the first snow of they year. Changmin look so amazed. Everyone was clapping and laughing with their family. Changmin hold his hand facing the sky and the snow flakes fall and melt on his hands. Younghoon slowly pulling Changmin to face him. Their eyes meet. Like an instinct their lips met under the freezing cold of falling snowflakes. </p><p>"It's been 3 years and I still love you." Younghoon said it slowly.</p><p>"It's the first snow. I hope we'll be together for a long time. But now, let's go. I'm freezing can we go get my hot chocolate." Changmin grin while pulling Younghoon to the exit gate of the rink. </p><p><br/>
They finally decide to just going back home with a promise that Younghoon will make the best hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows for Changmin. After they finished showering, Changmin sit on the couch and turn on the Netflix to watch the movie. Of course a Ji Changmin will choose Annabelle for a re-watch until the green hair boy heard a shout saying he'll dump all the hot chocolate if Changmin plays Annabelle again. Changmin just laugh and finally they're settled with Frozen, a cup of hot chocolate, blankets and snuggles. It's a perfect night for both of them.</p><p>The next morning, Changmin already waking up on a bed but he remembers he fall asleep on the couch. Must be Younghoon carrying him to the bedroom. He used to pretend asleep so that Younghoon will carry him to the bed. He smile as he heard a commotion outside. It was Younghoon trying to untangled the Christmas lamp and getting irritated when he can't. </p><p>"Why you didn't wake me up?" </p><p>"I saw you sleep like a log and I wouldn't dare to disturb" Younghoon laugh while Changmin gave him a laser stare and pout. </p><p>"Here's your ornaments and you can hang it anywhere that you like it. It's not that hard right? We'll finish this soon." Younghoon give a bag of ornaments to Changmin.</p><p>Changmin obediently hang all the ornaments as he likes and the results is not bad. Their Christmas tree is nice and well done. Younghoon smile happily as he switch on the lights. </p><p>"I hope I'll get big present tonight" he giggles. </p><p>"No present for you this year" Changmin shouted and giggles as he run to the bedroom.</p><p>Christmas eve dinner was uneventful. As usual. They didn't stay in for the night as Younghoon said he has some work to do at home. But in the end they just binge watching some old movies and Changmin fall asleep again. Younghoon look at sleeping Changmin endearingly. "I hope you like your present tomorrow" and he proceed to carry Changmin as usual. </p><p>Changmin get up early that morning only to find out Younghoon was still sleeping. He wakes up from the bed and walking to the living hall. There he saw a box under the Christmas tree with his name. He already put Younghoon's present too under the tree but he didn't find it. Curiously he open the big box which light up with the fairy lights and there's a small box inside. As he read the notes engraved at the top of the box, he bewildered and almost cry. Did Younghoon proposing him on Christmas day when he still asleep? </p><p>'Will you marry me Ji Changmin?'</p><p>He take the ring box and turn back to go to the bedroom only to stumble with the tall boy. Younghoon take the ring box from Changmin's hands and he said the words engraved on the box. The sacred word. Marry me. Live with me for the rest of my life. Grow old with me. Changmin cried as he didn't expect this surprise. </p><p>And he said YES! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and Happy New Year in advance everyone! Stay safe and stay healthy. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>